This invention relates to the operator's seat of an off-road vehicle and, more particularly, to the armrest associated with the operator's seat.
In the operator's station of an off-road vehicle, it is known to locate a vehicle function control lever on the respective armrest of the operator's seat. The armrests are sized for convenient access to respective control levers by an operator of typical stature while providing adequate arm support. Because of variation in operator stature, premature fatigue can result from the utilization of conventionally sized armrests by an operator of atypical stature.